Not Alone
by HayHaySpen101
Summary: When Corra wakes up in a alley all she remembers is her name and age. What will happen when Percy brings her to camp half-blood? Will memories surface for better or worse? She thinks she's a disappointment compared to her brother, and she thinks she's useless when really she is changing peoples life, well one son of Hades in particular. PLEASE READ! FIRST FANFIC. AND BAD AT SUMMARY
1. wake up

**Before I start I'd like say so this story makes sense, the great prophecey was already completed, but during March break so everyone went back to school amd returned to camp for the summer. Everyone is the same age, and Leo and Piper are at camp, Romans may get involved later, Nico doesn't like Percy (anymore than a friend) and I don't own PJO or HoO, my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh but critisism is welcome.**

** Not Alone**

Corra POV

I am awoken to the disturbing noises of cars honking loudly and zooming by. My eyes flutter open and I take in my surrondings. It was dark, very dark, I was in an alley somewhere, my eyes widen in realization _who am I?_ I ask myself beginning to panic, I rack my brains for any memories: blank. Anything about me: diddo. Facts? Names? Places? Negative. At least my name and age I plead silently.

"Corra Salt,12 years old" a woman's voice states.

I quickly jump to my feet looking around me, no one was there. Even though I didn't see them, the voice, something about it, I _had_ to believe them.

I started walking around, very carefully I might add since I didn't have shoes on and even though I didn't remember I was very confident that I didn't choose my outfit, which was a white dress, which had a low V neck, spaghetti straps, and it went to my ankles. Unfortunately I didn't have a change of clothes or a jacket, so I decided to take a look around. I started wandering around aimlessly since I had no where to go, I was in a large city that had people swarming around everywhere, no one seemed to notice me at all though, they'd give me a brief disgusted look and move on with there lives, but I was pretty sure that was common for me before my memories were removed.

I saw tall, large buildings all scrunched together and all identical, though one balcony stood out with an adorable little plant that shone like the moon.

My thoughts were interrupted by kids of a variety of different ages running around screaming "SCHOOLS OUT!" Even without my memory it was easy to know why they were so happy.

I decided to retreat to the alley feeling I'd done enough exploring for one day when I realize I'm not alone. I quickly turn around and could've sworn I saw a blur behind the dumpster.

"He-hello?" I stuttered uncertainly. There was a moment of silent, I was starting to doubt my vision when a ginormous dog leaped out from behind the dumpster and bites my calf. I scream bloody murder, the pain is blinding and agony consumes me, but no one comes. What is this thing? It wasn't normal I could tell that much. I realize taking pity on myself wouldn't do any good, no one else was, this beast certainly wasn't, so why shouldn't I do the same? I quickly dodge the blow, tripping backward, hit my head on the brick wall and tumbled in the corner. There was no hope, I was alone. I did the logical thing:

"Help!" I cried "I'm being attacked!"

Once again no one could've cared less. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the blow that would end my suffering and it reality, what did I have to loose? I have no one, no memories, no future, no family, no one will even notice my disappearance except the rare report or article. I have nothing, _I am nothing_.

"No" a man's powerful voice says "do not think like that, you are so much more than you make yourself out to be, just hang in there my dear."

Oh great not only am I only dying a painful death but also going insane in the process. That's when I realized, the blow hadn't come yet, how long had it been? A minute? Perhaps more? I open my eyes and see a boy about 16 holding a bronze sword (yep, I'm definitely loosing it) fighting the monster. It pounces, the boy sidesteps, the monsters fangs snap at him, the boy jumps out of the way and stabs the beast with agility and grace and skill I could only ever hope to achieve. The "dog" disappears in a cloud of yellow vapor.

The boy rushes over, kneeling beside me and I can get a better look at him. He had dark brown hair and sea greens eyes, he was tall, lean and muscular and would've been very handsome if his expression wasn't so grave.

"Are you alright?" He asks, far too concerned for a guy I just met.

"My leg" I rasp, it was burning like lava, my vision was going fuzzy and my consciousness was fading fast.

"You need help." He says urgency rising in his voice "Are you a half-blood?"

The last question caught me off guard "A half-blood? Whats that?

He looks around "No time, whats your name?"

"Corra Salt" I whisper before passing out in the arms of a stranger.

**There! I'm done! PLEASE review! I NEED FEEDBACK! Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know! It is my first fanfiction so don't press too hard but it's no excuse for sloppy writing! Follow my motto:**

**Read**

**Wright**

**Review**

**So don't sit there! REVIEW!**


	2. Almost There

**Here is chapter two! Sorry it's been about two weeks, I've been busy with homework! Thank you to the three people who review! Thanks:**

**-ShadowBlade1223**

**-Madison2667**

**-Guest **

**And everyone else who read it! So... I hope you enjoy it!**

Not Alone (Percy POV)

Before Corra passed out I caught her, she was extremely cold. She looked about 12, about grade 6, the same age I was when I discovered I was a half-blood, "Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth." I remember my best friend, Grover. At the time, I had no clue what that meant, but over the years I begun to realize that 12 was when a demi-gods life became more dangerous, your scent becomes stronger and the wrong people realize first, no that's wrong, the wrong _creatures _realize it first and it's too late, like what happened to Thalia or Bianca, I silently vowed to not let that happen to this girl.

I gather Corra in my arms, it was honestly sad how light she was, I wondered if she's eaten in the past week. I carry Corra to my apartments, I confused looks from my neighbors, but it wouldn't be the first time. I knock on the door, 2 knocks, 5 knocks, we had a code knock since one time a monster knocked on the door and my mom opened the door, _big_ mistake. Paul answers and gives me a warm smile, then she's Corra and gives me a confused look.

"Half-Blood." I inform him, which pretty much explains it all.

I come in and carefully, lay her on the couch and run to my room, looking frantically through my draws for any ambrosia or nectar. I curse under my breath, of course, I'm going to came to night I didn't think _I'd _need any, which I guess technically speaking I was right.

"Percy?" My mom asks, coming in the room "Why is there a strange girl on our couch?" I love the way my mom can say that so calmly, I can't say that for most half-bloods parents.

"Half-blood, I found her in alley and saved her from a HellHound, got any nectar?" I asked hopefully

"Yes, kitchen, left to the fridge, bottom draw." She says leaving the room.

I quickly run to the draw, my mom said and opened it; my heart sank, there was only a canteen of nectar with a few drops in it, still better than nothing.

I grab the canteen and run to her side, drizzling the remaining drops of nectar on the wound, her eyes fluttered open and I sighed with relief. She had dark brown strait hair, a pale skinny frame and was short, I'd say about 5'4, she had a skinny face, but beautiful, no doubt about it and she had piercing sea green eyes could she- no I quickly dismiss that thought, I don't have any siblings.

"Corra?" I ask, she nods, not having enough strength to sit up.

"I'm Percy, how old are you?" I ask quickly, seeing the colour drain from her face, knowing the gods drink was wearing off and she was on the verge of passing out.

"Tw-twelve." She stutters before passing out once again.

"We need to go to Camp Half-Blood." I say urgently, turning to my mother.

She grabs the car keys, I quickly pack a bag, scooped up Corra and rushed to the car, my mom gets in the front seat and I get in the back with Corra on my lap.

"Make sure Annabeth doesn't see that." My mom jokes, I smile at the thought of my girlfriend, my beautiful, brainicac, amazing girlfriend, who would become insanely jealous if she saw this.

My day dreaming ended when my mom's foot hit the brakes and the car stopped, jolting Corra awake.

"What is it?" I ask my mom anxiously, she points her hand shakily to what lies ahead: a beast with 5 gigantic heads, a hydra.

"Mom." I say seriously "You, need to get out of here, I'll get us across." Nodding to Corra, who was staring wide-eyed in fear at the beast, I felt a wave of pity, she was the same age I was when I discovered I was a half-blood, and the situation was quite similar, except in her case there was someone to protect her with a weapon, which was a bug advantage. However, it's pretty balanced out since she is injured and had a much more deadly beast than a minotaur.

"No, Percy I can't let you do this on your own." My mom said confidently, but I couldn't let her come in danger with us.

"No mom, please I can get us across, we're wasting time, trust me." I say very harshly, but it's necessary.

"Ok." My mom gives up seeing as it's hopeless for her to come.

I get out of the car with Corra in my arms and my bag over my shoulder, as my mom drives away.

"Put me down, Percy." Corra pleads "You can't fight with me in your arms and I can walk."

"Alright." I reply, putting her down, she winces at first, but manages to stay on her feet.

"What do we do?" She asks confused.

"Can you run?" I ask hopefully, but she shakes her head in reply.

"That's ok." I reassure her "You see that pine tree?" She nods "Here, carry my bag and get past it, I'll do the rest.

She looks up at me uncertainly "You sure?" She questions.

I open my mouth to reassure her, but when I see a hydra running at us I have just enough time to push Corra and take out Riptide, Corra luckily, manages to stay on her feet and apparently we have different meanings of "can you run?" or maybe she was just pushing herself farther than she knew.

Corra was approaching the boarder to camp, not far ahead of myself.

The hydra pounces at me again, I easily dodge the blow and run up to Corra, who had stopped running from sheer exhaustion. I give her a gentle push forward, she stumbles and picks up the paste.

I swing my sword at the monster, who ducked just in time, so I didn't behead it, which was a good thing for me since when a hydras head is cut off, two more grow back in it's place.

I take a quick peek over my shoulder and see Corra has stumbled over the boarder to camp; out of harms way and I make a dash for it. I'm 3 meters away, 2 meters, when the hydra pounces on me, knocking Riptide out my hands. So this was the end I think miserably, at least Corra will live.

Then the hydra cries in pain. I open my eyes and see Corra had Riptide in her hands and using it repeatedly stabbing the beast, until it disappeared into yellow vapor.

I jump to my feet, unscratched remembering the Achilles Curse, I see Corra dropping on her knees, unconscious. I catch her just before her head hit the dirt.

I haul her up and carry her in my arms.

"We're here Corra." I mumble, knowing she can't hear me "Welcome to my home, Camp Half-Blood."

**There! I'm done. PLEASE review for my sake! I NEED feedback, please! I would like about one more review, how about 4 new reviews? That seems reasonable. **

**Follow my motto:**

**Write!**

**Read!**

**Review!**

**So what are you waiting for? REVIEW**

**p.s. I'll try to update in about a week!**

**HayHaySpen101**


	3. Arrival

**Thank you once again to everyone reading this! Sorry for not updating last week, instead I wrote a one-shot called Move Along (please read it! Here's the link: s/9814329/1/Move-Along)**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot :)**

**-ThatOneNerdInYourClass**

**-ShadowBlade1223**

**-maggiestarjump**

**-Guest**

**-ShadowBlade1223 (again!)**

**-Madison2667**

**Anyway, hope you guys like it, without further ado, here's chapter 3 Arrival.**

**Not Alone**

* * *

Clarisse POV

I was happily duelling with Piper, who had become one of my few friends (she reminded me of Silena) I had been going easy on her, but I had seen the opportunity to disarm her and couldn't help myself, at the last second Piper shouted "Look!" forcing me to release my firm grasp on the sword and watch it clatter across the ground.

"Piper" I say through my gritted teeth "what did we say about charm speak?"

"What? No! Look!" Piper pointing to Thalia's tree, where Percy was hauling a young girl over the boarder line. Piper quickly ran to their aid, I sigh and follow her.

"Percy!" Piper called "What happened?" Attempting to take the girl out of Percy's arms and dropping the girl in the process, I grumble a unflattering comment about having no upper body strength and pick the girl up who weighed less than the majority of the weights in the Ares Cabin.

"I found her in a alley close to my apartment" He explains "she got attacked by a Hellhound and I saved her."

Piper nodded "We should go tell Chiron."

We started walking towards the Big House, but something was wrong; everyone was hiding in their cabins. How long had we been? An hour? No, longer, probably three, what had happened?

One little girl peeked out of the Demeter Cabin looking at me fearfully, Percy saw her and turned to me giving me an annoyed expression.

"Alright, what did you do?" Percy demanded

Seriously? Is he that dumb? I was just duelling with Piper, how could I have done it? But Percy's stupidity did not sooth my rage.

"Nothing! Let's ask her!" I say, returning the girl he brought and marching over to the little girl, with Piper and Percy on my heels.

I kneel down next to her so I'm roughly her height "Hey girlie, what's wrong?" I ask, Piper and Percy were now behind me.

"It's him" she whispered, sounding like those possessed girls from horror movies "the Stolls taunted him about a girl, he got mad and attacked them, everyone hid in the cabins."

"Who?" Piper asked anxiously

"Nico." She replied shuddering at the name

"Where'd he go?" I ask

"His cabin, she told us to go in our cabins and followed him and never came out." She whispered

"Who?" Percy asked, but we all knew the answer. There was only other person besides Percy at camp who would dare follow Nico, only other one person who would confront The Ghost King in his rage. Only one person with the guts to follow him into his territory, _alone. _Only one.

The little girl took a deep breath and said the name so quietly and faintly, I barely caught it _"Annabeth."_

* * *

**I'm REALLY sorry guys! Not my best chapter, but I hope you liked it. This story I have a general idea of where it's going, but I'm not sure, _so..._ REVIEW! Review to tell me my strengths and fatal flaws, any ideas? I'd LOVE to hear them! I have a goal of 4 new reviews, a total of 10 reviews, GASP! DOUBLE DIGITS! That would mean the world to me! No, I'm not threatening to not update until I get 4 new reviews, I just think it would be nice.**

**My other stories:**

**Move Along**

**Katie is heartbroken, Travis dumps her, but in the most harsh and cruel way possible. Katie's heart is ripped, a wreck, a mess, but does that make her life the same? Is her heart broken beyond repair? Katie must let go of her memories of Travis and make new ones... but is it that simple? One-shot, complete**

_**Wanna know more about me? Want to decide what story i write next? **_

**Read my Profile and at the top it will have a poll, click on it and VOTE!**

**Thank You so much to everyone reading this! Please be sure to review, check out my other stories and profile and vote for my next story!**


End file.
